


and oh my god they were roommates

by obscuring



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OT3, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuring/pseuds/obscuring
Summary: Newt wants to rid Credence of his puritanical guilt only to discover Percival has had the same idea.





	and oh my god they were roommates

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was an observant man, be it beast or human interaction, which was why he was all the more shocked by the day's events. 

It was early Sunday morning in Percival Graves' London abode and Newt was up early. He had noticed his housemate Credence had been listless every Sunday morning since Newt had moved in, pacing the living room and worrying his cuticles until the clock struck noon, obviously feeling guilty, as if in the absence of church he didn't know what do with himself. Newt, being the ever-thoughtful man he was, wanted to make sure Credence didn't have any kind of lingering guilt that he wasn't in Church at that time and decided to distract Credence until he felt better about not being at worship. He thought he should talk it over with Percival and see if there wasn't somewhere or something Credence had mentioned he wanted to see or do while they were in London. He put coffee, fresh strawberries, and croissants on a tray and carried it to Percival's door, and that's how he came upon the scene before him.

Percival, on his back, dead asleep despite the sun brightly filtering through the sheer curtains directly onto his face, right foot stuck out of the white comforter, holding tightly to none other than Credence. Credence was lying almost on top of Percival, head on his chest, clinging to Percival like a life raft with an almost pained expression on his face, both feet stuck out the other side of the crumpled duvet. 

It seemed as though even in their sleep they were devoted to the protection of the other, thought Newt, who snapped out of his silent scientific observation upon remembering that these were his housemates clinging to one another, and at the very least shirtless in the same bed. Newt moved to exit the room and stepped backwards straight into the door frame, jostling the tray and waking Credence with the tinkering of the china. Credence looked up at Newt, bleary-eyed at first but startling properly awake. He ducked his head into Percival's shoulder, hiding his face, which woke Percival.

Percival looked down at Credence, warm glow on his face, only to frown and look at the doorway where Newt stood, back up against the wall with a surprised look on his face. 

Percival looked to Credence again, then back at Newt and said, “Well, good morning.” Newt replied by opening his mouth, no sound coming out, but was soon startled into speech by Graves raising one questioning eyebrow.

Newt stuttered through an explanation as he quickly walked to the bedside table and sat down the breakfast tray, “I, I just came to see... if you... to bring you coffee and see if you had any plans today, but, I'll be leaving now!” Newt made to back away but Credence sat up to look at Newt, who froze. Credence gave Percival a questioning look, looked back to Newt, then asked him in a quiet voice, “Don't you want to stay for breakfast?” Newt looked to Percival, who said, “I certainly don't mind.” 

He stood there for a full ten seconds, staring at Credence without a thought in his head, before sitting down near Percival's knees.


End file.
